Surprise, Surprise
by HRM-J
Summary: When the Ministry of Magic tries to persecute Draco Malfoy for treason, they're surprised to find out he's untouchable through his marriage. Very recent marriage. DomDSubH


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters or any original works of the Harry Potter books.

**Surprise, Surprise**

The night was silent and pitch black. The darkness seemed to eat up at any light in the massive room, if it wasn't for the lighting from the majestic fireplace and the wall lamps around the room. The lone man sat at the large cherry wood desk, busily writing on a piece of parchment. The sound of the scratch of a quill on parchment and the cackling from the fireplace was the only sound in the entire house. And a massive house it is.

Of course, as most things are, the silence was not to last forever. The night was rudely interrupted by a loud crash outside the large heavy oak double doors. The man at the desk only shook his head as he continued to write.

Only moments later, the doors burst open and half a dozen men in official robes barged into the study. One brave soul stepped forward with his chest puffed out, belying his nervousness and fear. He opened his mouth, but was abruptly stopped when the man at the desk held up a hand (the one not being used to write), effectively cutting the robed man off.

"A second," he muttered from his desk, his eyes never looking up.

The intruders fidgeted for less than half a minute when the man stood from the desk with a sigh. He rolled up the parchment, walked to the fireplace and tossed in the parchment. He stood for a moment, making sure that it caught and fire entirely before it disappeared in a puff of green smoke. He turned to the men with a smile.

"All right, now you have my full attention."

The men glanced at each other before the man in front drew himself up once again and looked him in the eye. "Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest for suspicion of deliberate treason against the esteemed Ministry of Magic of Great Britain. You are now asked to comply to all demands by the Ministry, which include your escort into the Ministry of Magic, your willingness to turn over your wand, and your complete honesty when interrogated by Ministry officials." He took a breath.

"Do all aurors practice that speech?" Draco mused. "Never mind," he said, when the auror looked confused for a moment. "Let's just go."

The aurors looked confusedly at each other. Was this really _the_ Draco Malfoy that they had heard of?

"Don't you want to make sure we have a warrant?" one hesitantly asked.

Draco only smiled. "I don't see why. Really, we should be going, right?" He bore the stares for a moment more before they nodded and escorted him out.

* * *

Harry Potter stood in the Minister of Magic's office, watching with a small smile as Minister Fudge signed the document with a flourish, without even looking at its contents.

Fudge had assumed that, as always, the documents laid before him were always carefully reviewed by all his personnel before they were put before him for a signature. Why should he have to look at them when his trustworthy assistants already did?

Well, it had been easy enough for Harry to slip this one document by all the minister's assistants. No one would dare question anything he did. After all, he was _the_ Harry Potter. Well… in the next moment or so, that was going to change slightly.

"There we go!" Fudge beamed. Honestly, how long did it take to sign one's name? He took longer than Lockhart did! "All in order, Harry."

Harry smiled at the minister. "Thank you so much, Minister Fudge. And, once again, I am _so _very sorry for requesting this at such an hour."

Fudge just waved it off. "Nonsense, lad. I'm more than happy to oblige you."

"And so greatly you have," Harry said sincerely. He thanked the minister once again before he took the document and his leave. As he walked out of the minister's office, he carefully looked at the document and made sure that the minister's signature and seal were there.

Satisfied, he rolled it up and headed for the Aurors' Department.

* * *

"Please sign here, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco quickly glanced through the paper. Satisfied with its contents, he signed. He looked at the wizard next to him.

This auror had not been one of the six to escort him from the manor. He had introduced himself to Draco as the auror who lead him through the process of his booking. Draco figured he would also be the one doing the interrogating.

While he patiently signed parchments after parchments, Draco spoke to him. "You might as well ask me whatever questions you want answered now," he said.

The auror kept his eyes on the documents, making sure that they were all signed with Draco's signature. "Thank you, but I will wait till we are in the interrogating room, Mr. Malfoy," he murmured.

Draco glanced at him with a small amused look. "I do insist. I only say this because this will be the only time you have to interrogate me."

The auror looked at him with a blank stare. "Mr. Malfoy, we have the authority to withhold you for the next 48 hours for interrogation. I'm sure we have plenty of time to talk."

Draco shrugged elegantly. "Well, I did offer."

There was silence for a moment before the auror finally asked, "Why?"

Draco smiled secretly. "Let's just say that by the time I'm done with this paper work, I'll be cleared and allowed to go free, all charges dropped."

The auror looked bemusedly at him. "I would actually pay to see that happen."

"No need," Draco said with a smirk. He finished signing the last of the documents and waited for the auror. As the auror was about to lead him to an interrogation room, the door that they had entered opened.

"Mike," the sandy haired man called from the doorway. "Set him loose. Minister's orders."

Mike the auror frowned. He glanced at Draco once before heading to the door. "What is this? I have a warrant for Malfoy's holding."

"Dismissed," the sandy haired man said. "Turns out that Malfoy here just recently got married and he's being released into his spouse's custody. All charges have been dropped."

Mike whirled around. "If we had known, the arrest wouldn't have gone through," he said to Draco. "How is it that we were able to arrest you then?"

"I wasn't married when you arrested me," Draco said patiently. "Your warrant was still valid because I was not married yet." He straightened his robes. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have to greet my new spouse." With that said, he walked past the two men and out the doors. He walked along the corridor, passing many aurors on the way, all who gave him a amazed looks. Looks like the news spread fast. There seemed to be talk everywhere around, even at the hour. He exited through one more door and came into a large hallway that was empty but for one person. He stopped and stared.

Harry turned to Draco and raised his brow. He took in Draco's perfectly tailored robes that were impeccable, even at this hour. "Well, you don't look like you were in jail at all," he mused.

"That's because technically I wasn't in jail," Draco pointed out.

Harry smiled. "Well, maybe I should let you technically be put in jail before I bail you out. Or else this won't be a true jail break."

"Or, you could stop teasing me and come here and kiss me," Draco said.

Harry laughed and walked up to Draco and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head against Draco chest with a sigh. He smiled softly when Draco wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on Harry's head.

Harry closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of his husband's arms around him. He smiled, unable to truly grasp the fact that he was married to this man.

"It's not that unbelievable," Draco murmured, effectively reading Harry's mind.

Harry grinned and looked up at him. "You're already reading my mind. Are we getting sappy already?" he teased.

Draco opened his mouth, but was cut off when the door at the end of the hallway burst open. Fudge stepped through, looking red and out of breath. Two aurors came in behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he panted. He gestured wildly at Draco, apparently not seeing Harry. "Why is Malfoy not in custody? Was the order not issued?" he snapped at the aurors.

"Yes, but apparently _you_ gave the order for his release." They all turned around to see "Mike" the auror enter through the other door.

"I never gave the order for such a thing!" Fudge cried. "There has to be a mistake!"

"No, there's no mistake," Harry said. He smirked mentally when Fudge's gaze snapped to him, seeing him for the first time. He watched as the man's eyes seemed to bug out at the sight of him wrapped up in Draco's arms.

"M-Mr. Pot-Potter!" he sputtered.

"Actually, it's Potter-Malfoy," Draco said helpfully.

"Potter-Malfoy?" Fudge looked at them in confusion. "I don't understand."

"You should," Mike the auror said. "After all, you're the one who gave the order and signed their marriage contract." He strode forward and gave Fudge the document. Fudge snatched it out of his hands and looked at it. They all watched as he paled dramatically.

"There has to be a mistake," he said finally.

"No mistake," Harry said. "That's the paperwork that I just had you signed."

"My assistant's would never have let that go through."

"No," Harry conceded. "But your assistants don't question my action. Thankfully."

"But- But this is insane!"

"No," Draco said as Harry and he began walking past the flabbergasted minister. "This is _very _real." He smiled tenderly at Harry.

With that, they walked out of the ministry.

* * *

They stood in the middle of the muggle London street. The sky was a grayish blue as the dawn slowly approached from beneath the horizon. The street was already on its way to waking up, with shop shutters opening and the smell of baking bread and sweets wafting through the doors.

Hand in hand, they walked along the street, watching as the shopkeepers bustled in their business. Harry looked at his husband, smiling slightly. No one would dare say that Draco Malfoy could look at comfortable, walking along a muggle street at nearly six in the morning. Draco noticed his stare and looked at him.

"What?" he asked with a soft smile.

Harry shook his head, still smiling. "Nothing," he said. "Just wondering about how all of this started. Seems kind of surreal. Okay, _really_ surreal," he laughed when Draco raised a brow at him.

"Well, it's a simple story," Draco said. "It all started when this young boy fell in love with this handsome, modest, intelligent, _gorgeous_ boy…"

Harry burst out laughing and turned to Draco with a slap on his arm. "Modest my ass!"

"And such a pretty ass," Draco grinned. "And all mine, too."

"You were and are in no way modest," Harry told him.

Draco smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Maybe I was talking about you," he said softly, leaning down to kiss Harry.

Harry returned the kiss, before pulling away after a moment. He laughed. "We are getting sappy!" he cried jubilantly.

Draco grimaced. "That's the second time you've said that. That's it, we're going to find the nearest restaurant's bathroom and have hot and wild sex in under five minutes!" He began tugging a laughing Harry towards the restaurant next to them.

"Don't you mean 'regular sex' then?" Harry teased in a husky voice, looking at him from under dark lashes. He laughed and pulled away from Draco. He danced out of his reach when Draco tried to grab him. "Come on, Mr. Malfoy-Potter. It's our wedding night. Well, wedding morning," he corrected, with a look at the dawning sky. "Let's go find a bed." He laughed breathlessly when Draco grabbed him and called desperately for a taxi.

* * *

Not quite sure if I want to keep it as a one-shot. Most likely, I'm going to do a short little story with this.

HRM-J


End file.
